hari bersamanya
by IchiFujimiya
Summary: satu hari Asuka bersama hwoarang di taman hiburan..  cerpen buatan ichi untuk tugas bahasa indonesia..


Hari bersamanya

By : IchigoJeevas

Disclaimer : namco

HwoAsuka,don't like,don't read.

"Huuh!" dengus Asuka kazama kesal,untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melirik arloji indigo miliknya,pukul sebelas siang,berarti sudah dua jam lebih ia menunggu di kursi taman ini,ia memang berjanji untuk bertemu temannya Hwoarang disini,rencananya mereka akan menghabiskan hari minggu ini di 'Joy land',taman hiburan yang baru saja dibuka sebulan yang dimana Hwoarang sekarang?Asuka kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"maaf,aku terlambat.."ucap suara yang sangat dikenal Asuka dibelakangnya,gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh dan menemukan Hwoarang yang sedang berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya "ah,tidak apa-apa kok..toh Cuma telat dua jam.." sahut Asuka sarkatis sambil merapikan jaket putihnya yang sudah kusut akibat terlalu lama menunggu barusan."maaf,tadi motorku mogok,dan.." "okay,okay,maaf diterima,ayo pergi" senyum Asuka,tidak tega juga melihat pria korea itu menunduk dengan tampang memelas begitu.

Karena motor Hwoarang dititipkan di bengkel maka mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke 'Joy land' dengan menaiki bus umum,dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit kedua orang itu akhirnya sampai ke taman hiburan tersebut.

"Yeaahhh!Joy land!" sorak Asuka senang saat mereka baru saja tiba disana,"kita mau main apa dulu Hwo?ah,Roller coaster!aku mau naik Roller coaster Hwo,ayo!" Asuka langsung menarik tangan Hwoarang tanpa member kesempatan baginya untuk di wahana Roller coaster cukup panjang,tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat Asuka untuk menaiki wahana itu.

"hahaha…menyenangkan sekali..!" komentar Asuka puas,"sudah puas jerit-jeritnya?" Tanya Hwoarang sambil tersenyum kecil."belum!ayo naik wahana yang lebih extreme lagi!" jawab Asuka sambil lagi-lagi menarik tangan Hwoarang yang hanya bisa pasrah ini mereka –sebenarnya hanya Asuka sih- memutuskan untuk menjajal wahana arung jeram yang berakhir dengan Hwoarang yang basah kuyup dan Asuka yang masih menjerit-jerit heboh meskipun mereka telah keluar dari wahana arung jeram Hwo membawa baju cadangan di tasnya karena mengingat kejadian semacam ini pasti akan terjadi.

Setelah menaiki berbagai wahana extreme kedua orang itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengisi perut mereka di sebuah restoran keluarga.

"terima kasih ya Hwo.." ucap Asuka tiba-tiba,membuat Hwoarang menghentikan suapan nasi karinya "untuk apa?" "terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku kesini,aku benar-benar senang" senyum Asuka "j-jangan dipikirkan,aku hanya punya dua tiket gratis dan tidak tahu mau mengajak siapa,itu saja kok" jawab Hwoarang cuek,tapi tak pelak rona merah terlihat di wajahnya.

Hari menjelang sore,kini Asuka dan Hwoarang berada di wahana kincir raksasa,tepatnya di bangku palin atas di bianglala tersebut,pemandangan sore itu begitu indah,kuil Kyoto yang terlihat dari atas bianglala kelihatan begitu indah dengan lembayung jingga yang menjadi latarnya,sungguh lukisan alam yang tiada duanya.

"indahnya…" bisik Asuka,matanya tak berkedip melihat pemandangan itu "ya..kau benar.."timpal Hwoarang,pandangan Asuka beralih ke Hwoarang,ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda korea itu "a-apa?" Tanya Hwoarang yang jadi salah tingkah karena diperhatikan seperti itu."sekali lagi terima kasih untuk hari ini Hwo..hari ini benar-benar.." " menyenangkan?yah,aku juga merasakannya.." potong Hwoarang,"dan terima kasih kembali" mereka kembali memandangi pemandangan lembayung senja itu lagi.

Kincir raksasa tadi adalah wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki,setelah keluar dari 'Joy land' Hwoarang mengantar Asuka pulang,dengan demikian berakhirlah satu hari Asuka bersama Hwoarang,satu hari yang tidak akan terlupakan bagi seorang Asuka kazama,dan bahkan mungkin oleh Hwoarang itu sendiri.

-tamat-

Ichigo : Maaf kalo kependekan,ini cerpen yang ichi buat untuk tugas harian bahasa Indonesia,dan ada yang tau ini dinilai berapa? 80,nilai yang cukup bagus untuk fic yang abal kaya' gini..

Udah ah,ichi nggak boleh kebanyakan ngomong,soalnya pulsa ichi mau abis (apa coba maksudnya?)

Akhir kata,terima kasih udah mau baca..^ ^


End file.
